The Reunion
by Sharon10
Summary: Bo Wants To Know Why Nora's So Afraid Of Admitting What's Between Them... Even After They've Reunited. BoNora One Shot.


The Reunion- A Short Fan Fiction

She walked into the house during a rare occasion when she had time to come home for lunch. She had expected to just be able to put her feet up and relax for a few minutes because for some reason the weight of the world was on her shoulders and she was exhausted. But when she opened the door, the last thing she expected was what she saw.

Nora: What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in a meeting?

Bo: I cancelled it. I wanted to be here when you came home.

Nora: Oh really? And how exactly would you know that I was coming home today?

Bo: Because I know you. (He walked towards her and took the briefcase out of her hands) Nora, you've got to stop this. You're spreading yourself too thin and you have absolutely no help during one of the busiest times of the year…

Nora: Is there a time frame for when people commit crimes now?

Bo: Honey, this is serious. I'm worried about you.

Nora (Smiling): I know you are. But you have to understand that that's going to take a little getting used to. I'm not used to having someone actually give a damn about me. It's been a really long time since someone has sincerely cared about me… for me.

Bo: Well you better start believing it because it's more then just wanting to make sure you're ok… It's more then just caring about your well being… Hell it's about more then just wanting to be here when you come home. Nora, I love you. And I really don't care if I have to shout it from the rooftops until you believe it but…

Nora: Stop… Just stop ok.

Bo: Stop what exactly? Because if you're asking me to stop loving you then that's impossible.

Nora: You would if you knew what was good for you. Every man I've ever loved has wound up worse off then before. Just look at my track record…

Bo: If you think that's supposed to scare me off then you've got another thing coming. And if you want to look at track records… mine's a whole lot worse then yours. So what's this really about sweetheart? Why are you afraid to admit what's really between us?

Nora (Pausing): Because You broke my heart Bo. You did. I know that I hurt you. And I will stand here and take my share of the responsibility for breaking that connection. But there's one thing that I never understood. There's one thing that never made sense to me.

She paused as she looked him dead in the eyes.

Nora: I was supposed to be your wife Bo. I was supposed to _mean_ something to you.

Bo: You did. Nora you meant everything to me. You still do.

Nora: Then when did you stop trusting me? And _don't_ tell me it was after I cheated on you because it would be a lie. When Lindsay got up on that podium and made a fool out of me… did you EVER try to get her to shut the hell up? Did you EVER try to help me? You just stood there Bo. You stood there and didn't lift a damn finger to help me. I was supposed to be the woman you loved. I mean isn't that what you said? How could you turn your back on me that fast? How could you stand there and believe HER over me? Even if it was true, you _still_ should have trusted me. And after you left me crying in that room, what did you do Bo? You went straight to HER. You didn't even wait until the bed was cold before you decided to cheat on me too. How does that make you better then me? How does that make ME the bad guy? At least_ I_ was doing it for the right reasons. I'm not saying it was right but I didn't set out to hurt you. Can you honestly say the same thing?

Bo (Pausing): I wish to God I had an answer for you. But the truth is that none of what I did back then makes any sense to me now. Yes, there was a part of me who wanted to hurt you. There was a part of me who wanted to show you_ exactly_ what you put ME through. But honestly, that's not what it was about. I loved you _so_ much. You were the center of everything I did. And then suddenly you weren't. I was just trying to find my bearings. And honestly if it wasn't Lindsay, it would have been someone else.

Nora: Then _why_ couldn't you have picked someone else? Why did you have to sleep with the_ one_ person who hates me? Why did you have to almost marry her… twice? Damn it Bo… do you have ANY idea what that did to me? The first time I might have been able to overlook because you didn't really know what she was capable of. But then you turned right around and forgave her. _You forgave her Bo_. You forgave her for everything she ever did to hurt ME… and yet _I_ was the one who REALLY loved you and you couldn't find it in your heart to forgive _one_ mistake I made when I thought I was going to loose you… a mistake that wouldn't have happened if SHE hadn't wrecked our lives in the first place. How could you do that to me Bo? How could you sell me out like that? How could you choose HER over me?

Bo: Because she couldn't really hurt me. She couldn't hurt me because I didn't really love her. (Pause) You want to know why I couldn't forgive you for so long. Because you were the _only_ woman that really mattered to me. It wasn't about what you did Nora. It was about the fact that you broke my heart. I was so afraid to go through that again that I just held on to all that pain and bitterness… because as soon as I let that go, all that was left is what is staring us right in the face right now. I LOVE YOU NORA. I Love you and I'm not going to make the same mistake I made then. I'm not going to walk out that door… I'm not going to loose you for a second time.

He walked over to where she was standing and took her face in his hands. When she tried to look away, he lifted her chin until they were both staring at each other. Then he kissed her. The kiss started out gentle as years of unfulfilled desire slowly found its way to the surface and then it became urgent and more passionate as they clung to each other and realized that they needed each other more then they needed to breathe. When they finally pulled away, he ran his hands through her hair and looked at her, almost breathless.

Bo: I love you Nora. I love you. And the sooner you stop running from that, the sooner we can truly get back what we lost.

Nora: You're really not going to leave me again?

Bo: Is that what this is about? Is that why there's always been some sort of reservation when we've tried to be together in the last month or so? You really think that I'm going to walk out on you?

Nora: Why not? You did it before. What happens if I screw up again?

Bo: Oh Nora… baby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you even have to think that. It's my fault for not making it clearer. (He takes her hand) I know that at some point, we're both going to screw up. That's what happens when you're in a relationship. We can't promise not to hurt each other. We can't promise we're not going to fight. But what I CAN promise you is that I will never abandon you again. So yes Red… To answer your question… I am never going to leave you again. I will not cut and run at the first sign of trouble. How does that work for you?

Nora (Tears in her eyes): I think that works just fine. (Pause) You can't leave me this time Bo. I will NOT go down that road again. I _don't_ think I'd survive it for a second time. And I WON'T do that to Matthew. So this is it Bo… This is our second chance. You want to take it, you _better _be damn sure that you will fight for it.

Bo: I will fight _anyone _or _anything_ that tries to take you away from me. I was a fool once. I'm _not_ going to be a fool again. You… you Nora Hanen, are the best damn thing that ever happened to me. I'm NOT going to loose you again.

Nora (Smiling): I think that was a very good answer.

Bo: Does that mean we can FINALLY do this Red. And not half way either.

Nora: Yes. Yes we're going to do this. I'm sorry I haven't been very receptive since we've gotten back together. I've just… I've had a lot on my mind.

Bo: Like trying to figure out if I was going to break your heart again?

Nora: Like that… I'm sorry Bo… I couldn't help it.

Bo: It's ok Sweetheart. Just promise me you'll talk to me next time. We can handle anything as long as we're honest about it. Can we at least agree to that?

Nora: We can. And in case you didn't know, I love you too.

Bo: I _do_ know that. But it's always nice hearing it out loud.

She laughed as she began to walk towards him. They gave each other a sexy smile before he took her in his arms and they started kissing passionately. They pulled away briefly and looked at each other.

Bo: Nora… Nora, Baby, I want you so bad.

Nora: I want you too. More then you know.

Not another word had to be said as their kissing intensified and they wound up on the couch. She was just starting to unbutton his shirt when the door opened and they were forced to pull apart.

Matthew: Would you two give it a rest already

They tried to avoid the uneasiness they felt as they looked at their son.

Bo: What are you doing home so early son?

Matthew: It's Teachers Conference All Week... Didn't mom tell you?

Nora: I… I guess I forgot.

Matthew: I'm not surprised. You have a lot on your mind.

Nora: How did you…

Matthew: Oh come on Mom. You're not that hard to read.

Nora: I'm not sure if I should be offended by that or not.

Bo: Relax Honey. It's only because we know you. (To Matthew) So what's on your agenda today son?

Matthew: I'm going out with a few friends.

Nora: And do we know these friends Matthew?

Matthew: Yes Mom. You don't have to worry. We're going to be surrounded by adult supervision.

Nora: Well I'm glad about that. But you know that I'll always worry about you. It's my duty as your mother.

Matthew: I know mom. But really… I'll be ok. You and Dad can enjoy your afternoon. I promise I'll call if I need anything.

(He gave her a kiss on the cheek and disappeared. Nora turned to Bo)

Nora: Do you really think he'll be ok?

Bo: Yes I do. He's a good kid Nora. He knows what not to do. I think all we can do now is trust him.

Nora: I guess you're right.

Bo: Of course I'm right. Now do you think it's possible for you to take your mom hat off for a few hours so I can have an afternoon alone with the woman I'm crazy about?

Nora (Laughing slightly): I think that's more then possible. (She kisses him gently) Let's take this upstairs Cowboy.

Nora led Bo upstairs to her room and locked the door. He smiled when she looked at him with that classic Nora smile and he couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man alive. She walked up to him and took his face in her hands.

Nora: You and I have always seemed to have a problem being alone without being interrupted. I think it's time we fixed that.

Bo: What exactly have you got in mind?

Nora: No cell phones, no beepers, no connection to the outside world…

Bo: I thought you wanted….

Nora (Putting her fingers to his lips to stop him from speaking): I think Matthew's going to be just fine for a few hours. After that we'll turn everything back on. How does that sound?

Bo: I think that sounds like heaven…

Nora: Then give me your phone

Bo: Nora, I…

Nora: NOW…

He handed it over and she shut it off.

Bo: Where's yours?

Nora: It's downstairs in my purse. Don't think we have to worry about that do we? (She smiles) Now… (She walked over to the nightstand and pulled out the chord) Now I think it's time that you and I have a little one on one…

He smiled when he pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss.

Bo: Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this… Do you have any idea how much I want you?

Nora: If it's half as much as I want you then we're in good shape…

She laughed slightly before they moved towards the bed.

Nora: I want you to know that no mattered what went wrong in our relationship, no matter who I was with or the reasons we couldn't be together… I never… not for one second…. I never stopped loving you…. I never stopped hoping that we could find our way back to this… because deep down I always knew that you were my heart. Even if we were both too stubborn to admit it.

Bo: I feel the exact same way. And Nora, I never stopped loving you either. It has, always, always been you. You were the only woman I ever gave a damn about. And the only one who could ever really hurt me.

Nora: I guess I did didn't I?

Bo: More then anyone else… but you also made me happier then I've ever been. I love you Nora. My life begins and ends with you. You and Matthew and Rachel are my world. I couldn't love your daughter more if she really was mine.

Nora: I know and you're the only one who ever felt that way. You have no idea how much that will always mean to me.

Bo: I think I do. Because I know that you felt the same way about Drew. You two had your issues but it's not as if you didn't always make him feel welcome. They're our kids Nora. And no matter what, we always love them. And Matthew is the best of both of us.

Nora: Yes he is. And sometimes the worst.

Bo: I'll give you that. (Pause) What the hell are we still doing talking?

Nora: I don't know. You started it.

Bo: I did?

Nora: Ok, I did. But you know me…

He cut her off with a kiss…

Bo: You talk WAY too much

She laughed slightly as they fell passionately back on the bed. After they made love, they lay nestled in each other's arms.

Nora: I don't know how we survived this long without each other but that just made up for all of it.

Bo: It's like riding a bicycle honey… you never forget how wonderful it is.

Nora: Then how about you stop talking and show me a little more of that wonderful feeling

Bo: You don't have to ask me twice...

She laughed as he rolled on top of her and they enjoyed a few more hours of "Reconnecting."

The End


End file.
